Campfire Wood
by comeonbeetches
Summary: Gregory and Christophe join their friends on a group camping trip.


**I immediately apologize for the crappy-ass, play-on-words title. I am terrible. /laughs anyway**

"Who's idea was it to go camping again?"

"Relax, Pretty Boy. You'll be back to your hair gel and feminine hygiene products in five days."

"Fuck off, fatass. I'd be surprised if you survive this walk."

"Hey! Not everyone has the stamina to go all night with ten men."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"You can't tell me that you aren't a fag. With all that care for your body and attention to your hair? That's pretty grade-A gay."

"Honestly! I do that because I like to look attractive. There's nothing gay about wanting to look good."

"It's gay when you only hang out with that French fag."

"Christophe isn't gay either. And why should it matter?"

"The way he was staring at you while you chopped that wood shirtless says different."

Gregory sputtered and stopped walking.

"He was not staring! And I was only shirtless because I didn't want to get my new shirt dirty!"

Cartman turned around and raised an eyebrow.

"Who brings an Egyptian cotton button-down as camping clothes? A gay man," he said, offering Gregory a "no duh, dumb fuck" look.

"Look, as far as I know, Christophe isn't gay. He probably has a reason as to why he was staring."

"Give me one good reason."

Gregory paused for a moment to think.

"He spaced out," he explained, satisfied with the answer. It seemed like the most logical one. Cartman wasn't convinced.

"Whatever. You'll still be a fag to me, ever since I met you," Cartman replied, waving his hand before he continued to walk.

Gregory gritted his teeth, but felt to annoyed to argue with Cartman anymore.

They reached the spout and filled up the water container, then returned to the campsite in silence.

As they came into view of the group, a few called out in greeting, causing other heads to turn.

Christophe looked up from hammering a stake into the ground for the horseshoe game, wiping a hand against the sweat on his forehead.

He immediately noticed Gregory's expression and walked over.

"Did the fat one say something while you were walking?" he asked, looking concerned. Gregory's eyes shifted to Cartman's back and then back to Christophe.

"Just the normal banter," Gregory replied, shaking his head. Christophe huffed and nodded his head knowingly. He turned around to look at Cartman and saw him batting his lashes at the two of them.

"He's an idiot, just ignore him," Gregory said, bringing Christophe attention back. "What were you doing?"

Christophe told him that Craig and Clyde had wanted to play horseshoes but didn't want to set up, so Clyde had begged him to.

Gregory laughed, asking why he'd actually agreed. They soon pushed thoughts of Cartman far out of their minds.

"I want to go to the beach." Bebe pouted, standing defiantly in the middle of everyone's tents. She was met with a few groans and murmurs of agreement.

While the few naysayers stayed behind, a large part of their camping group headed out for the beach.

Gregory hadn't wanted to swim, but the weather was beautiful and he wanted to hang out with his friends rather than sit around a campsite.

Christophe had shrugged and run off to the water, quickly swimming out fairly far. Gregory watched as the others splashed around, throwing a football back and forth or splashing each other.

Gregory looked around again and stopped when he found Christophe, who was doing a simple side stroke a little further out than the others.

"He's very attractive, don't you think?"

Gregory turned to see Pip smiling down at him. His long hair was tied up in a high ponytail and he was wearing a loose tank top over his trunks. Gregory frowned.

"I didn't know you were-"

"Gay? Well, I'd say I'm more bisexual. But I am dating someone right now, so don't fret. I won't steal him," Pip laughed.

"I'm wasn't- I'm not-," Gregory stammered. Pip raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"You should really tell him. He's not going to find out otherwise," Pip said, looking out at the horizon, suddenly getting a far-away look in his eyes.

"It's funny. I was where you were too, before my boyfriend confessed to me. I turns out we had both had a huge crush on each other," Pip laughed again, casting his eyes downwards and blushing. "He asked me out at a party, and then... well, we weren't really all that interested in the party anymore."

Gregory felt his mouth curve into a smile.

"It sounds like you really like him," he said. Pip shuffled his feet, his smile turning sheepish.

"I really do... And even having sex that early in our relationship didn't affect it at all. I know that may seem to be too fast, and maybe it's because we're both guys, but we're going strong. Five years now! And he still does this amazing thing with his fingers..." Pip's eyes widened, bringing his hands to his mouth and flushing a bright red. Gregory's mouth opened in a small "O".

Pip shook his head and apologized to Gregory, who insisted it was alright. Just a slip of the tongue, happened to everyone.

He chuckled when Pip laughed nervously, and then turned back to the water. Most people had stopped swimming and were now either tanning or chatting with each other in groups.

Christophe was sunning on his towel, and Gregory looked over him stretched out and felt a bit flustered.

Christophe would never do something sexual with a man. He was the epitome of heterosexuality: strong, rugged, didn't mind getting his hands dirty, doesn't express feelings too well.

"Thanks for the advice, Pip," Gregory told him, getting up and shaking his hand.

Pip nodded and waved goodbye before heading closer to the water.

The group hung around the beach for another half an hour and then they headed back to the group campsite.

Craig looked up from the picnic table where he was preparing some cucumbers for dinner.

"You guys are back! Good, I need some help, and Kevin's been taking a nap since you guys left."

Gregory walked up to the table and asked Craig what he could do. Wendy joined him, along with Kyle and Tweek. He chatted idly with the others there, laughing and seasoning steaks.

"Who brought these?" he asked. It was an expensive cut, and there were a lot of them.

"Token. He didn't want us eating cheap supermarket foods," Craig replied, working on a bag of carrots next. Gregory shook his head in disbelief. He was glad that he didn't have to eat cheap camp food, though.

"Hey, Gregory!" Wendy called, leaning over the picnic table. He turned to her.

"Something you need?" he asked, walking over to her side of the table. She held up a peeler and motioned to the pot of potatoes.

"Could you help me with these? There's a lot of them."

Gregory nodded and took the peeler from her hand, accidentally brushing her hand. She blushed and smiled at him, and then tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

He fixed his attention on the potatoes, not wanting to provoke any flirting from Wendy. He just couldn't find it in himself to let her down gently. He lifted his eyes to see Christophe glaring his way, and he nearly dropped what he was holding in surprise. Why was Christophe so angry with him?

He felt a hand touch his forearm and saw Christophe tense up. When Gregory turned his head, he saw Wendy smiling up at him, and he quickly understood what Christophe was angry at.

"Once you're finished with that, I can put them to boil, alright Gregory?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes. He nodded, then finished peeling and cleaned up.

The dinner was great, and everyone complimented the cooks for their work. After dinner, the group sat by the fire, telling stories and generally having a good time. Gregory tried to focus on the conversations, but his mind kept wandering to what Pip had said and how Christophe had seemed jealous of Wendy and him. He barely noticed when most people retreated to their tents. He only realized when Pip shook him by the shoulder and asked him if he was tired.

He stood up quickly and told him that he was, walking up to his tent. He turned around to take off his shoes and saw that Christophe was the last one by the fire. He was prodding the burning wood with a stick and watching the flames. Gregory entered the tent an tried to fall asleep.

With nothing to do but listen to his thoughts, he considered what Cartman had said. Did Christophe really like him? He had thought for sure Christophe had dated women before, but perhaps he was like Pip?

Gregory rolled over and shook his head. Maybe he should just flat-out ask him? Or perhaps something more radical? He got up and unzipped the side pocket of his travel bag. He shuffled through his toiletries and picked up the bottle of lubrication he'd brought in case he met someone attractive. He felt his face heat up a bit. He had met someone attractive; it just took a while to find out that the feeling might be mutual.

He straightened up his clothes and unzipped the door to the tent. Christophe looked up from tending to the fire and caught his eye with a wave. Gregory walked over to his chair, steeling himself for what he was about to do.

"Hello, Gregory," Christophe greeted, leaning back in his chair. Gregory rested his knee against Christophe's chair and kissed him slowly, testing whether or not he was making the right move.

He felt a flutter of relief when Christophe brought his hands up to Gregory's head and pulled him in closer.

"You have to be sure you want this," he said when he pulled away, settling in Christophe's lap.

"I'm sure. I've never been more sure, Gregory," Christophe whispered, moving to press kisses along Gregory's neck. Gregory's breath hitched an he gripped the arms of the chair.

Christophe's hands wandered from Gregory's hair down to his ass, and he stopped kissing Gregory to reach into the back pocket of his jeans.

He looked at Gregory in surprise when he held up the little bottle.

"I told you that you had to be sure," Gregory replied. Christophe grinned and went to unbutton Gregory's jeans.

"I'll show you just how sure I am," he growled, lifting Gregory's hips to shimmy his pants and underwear down, then doing the same for himself.

He uncapped the bottle and slicked up his fingers, then started to open Gregory up. Gregory's hand flew up to his mouth and he bit down on the knuckle of his index finger to stifle his moan.

"There's no need for that, Gregory. Everyone here is already asleep," Christophe said, low and heady. "Plus, I want to hear you call my name."

Gregory melted into his touch, tensing when Christophe added in his third finger. He was stroking in and out of him teasingly, and when his fingers brushed Gregory's prostate, Gregory jerked forward.

They began to tip backwards, until Gregory stopped their fall with his foot. He let them down gently, and Christophe was then laying on his back looking up at him. He rubbed that spot again and narrowed his eyes at the reaction.

"I think you're ready, Gregory," he commented smugly. Gregory almost groaned and he rolled his hips back onto Christophe's fingers.

"Yes, for God's sake," he hissed, glaring at Christophe in admonition. "Please, do continue."

Christophe removed his fingers and then slicked his cock.

Gregory held onto Christophe's wrists and bore down, his breath catching in his throat at the intrusion.

We he was settled on Christophe's lap again, he started to move, thrusting against Christophe at a steady pace.

Christophe let out a groan, and he gripped at Gregory's hips.

"Faster, Gregory," he breathed, gritting his teeth.

He obliged, adjusting the angle so his prostate would be hit each time. Gregory could feel the pressure building inside him and knew he didn't have much longer.

Suddenly, Christophe pulled Gregory down and pressed their lips together hard.

"I'm so close," Christophe sighed against Gregory's lips.

"Me too, Christophe" Gregory replied, panting. He gave a few more thrusts and then he was coming, shouting Christophe's name.

When his head cleared, he continued to ride Christophe until he came too. He pulled off of Christophe and clambered to his feet, zipping up his jeans and leaning down to help Christophe up.

"The funny thing is, I was just thinking about to going in the tent and doing the exact same thing," Christophe said, pulling up his pants.

"How would you know I would be interested?" Gregory asked playfully.

"You just did the same thing I was going to, so I'm thinking you're interested," Christophe retorted.

Gregory laughed, and then was surprised when Christophe kissed him again.

"What's say you and I go into the tent?" he said, raising his eyebrow invitingly.

"I thought you'd never ask," Christophe smirked.

* * *

The next morning, they sat together at breakfast, occasionally sharing looks and chatting aimlessly.

Pip looked between the two of them knowingly, smiling to himself.

Gregory got up at one point to go to the bathroom and kissed Christophe quickly in front of everyone, and a mix of gasps and cheers erupted from the group.

"Good on ya, Christophe and Gregory," Butters said, raising his cup in salute.

Cartman groaned heavily. Gregory turned to him and smiled politely.

"Is there a problem, fat ass?" he asked, his tone cordial.

"Yeah, I wasn't expecting everyone to fucking cheer this faggy shit on," he replied, crossing his arms.

"Oh, grow up, Cartman," Wendy scolded. She turned to the pair and smiled widely. "I for one, am glad you guys are together."

Gregory and Christophe looked at her in confusion.

"You are?" they asked simultaneously. She laughed at them and nodded.

"Of course! I was trying to urge you on yesterday," she told them, rolling her eyes. Gregory frowned and then let out a small "oh" when he realized that she had been _trying_ to make Christophe jealous yesterday.

"Thank you for being so supportive, guys. I was honestly not expecting this," Christophe confessed.

"Of course we'd be supportive," Pip said, folding his hands on his lap. "It's 2012!"

The group laughed and continued eating. The conversations started again and everyone went on as if nothing had really happened. Well, except for Cartman. And Gregory and Christophe flaunted their new relationship to spite him for exactly that reason.


End file.
